Wolf Tale
by kyokki
Summary: A tale is told on a Christmas afternoon, a tale of finding oneself, and finding true love set in the style of oral tradition. With comments by the listeners.This can be read as a one-shot, or within the continuity of Harry Potter and the Book of Karsis.


This is just a little side/origins story that was told to Harry and his friends during the Christmas Holidays. In case you haven't read Book of Karsis (please do!) Stepenwolv Institute is a werewolf haven and research facility in the mountains of the western United States. I own everything except Remus Lupin, Harry, Hermione and Ron.  
  
Wolf Tale:  
  
The origins of Stepenwolv as told by Valhalla. Comments by Tainn (most of these are unwelcome) Tala, Harry, Ron, Lupin, and Hermione.  
  
Valhalla = Real name, Valerie Hallaran. A 28 year old woman of Irish and African descent. Graduate of the Salem Institute in the Eastern United States. Is a lover of folktales and oral history.  
  
Tainn Snowfoot = 29 years old, graduate of Sundonoma Academy in the Western United States. Is a thorn in Tala's side as well as being her nephew. Is an American Indian.  
  
Tala Lupin (ne. Snowfoot) = A 35 year old American Indian woman, graduate of Sundonoma Academy and werewolf rights activist in the United States. Recently married to Remus Lupin.  
  
Harry Potter = Known in most circles as The-Boy-Who-Lived.   
  
Ron Weasley = Best friend to Harry Potter and youngest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley.  
  
Hermione Granger = Best friend to both Harry and Ron. Is currently dating Ron.  
  
Remus Lupin = Former professor of Hogwarts. Currently a werewolf and recently married to Tala.   
  
Setting: It is the day of Christmas, and Valhalla, who is a story-teller by profession, has been asked to share the story of the origins of Snow Valley, where Stepenwolv is located. Tainn lives there and Tala did until she married Remus and moved to the UK. They are in the sitting room of Remus' cottage, perching on various bits of furniture while Valhalla sits cross-legged in front of the fireplace.  
  
Valhalla: Gather around now and I'll begin the tale of Snow Valley.  
  
Tainn (whining): Not this one again again.  
  
Tala: Stop complaining, Tainn. The kids haven't heard it before.  
  
Tainn: But I've heard it a million times! There's gotta be a better story to tell. How about the one with the shepherdess and...  
  
Tala: No.  
  
Tainn: ...or the milkmaid and the knight errant?  
  
Tala (blushing): Absolutely not!   
  
Valhalla: If you're quite finished.  
  
Tainn (muttering): No fun at all...  
  
Valhalla: Ahem. Now. This is the story of the origins of Snow Valley, and how it became a haven for werewolves.  
  
Ron (aside to Harry): Look at Hermione; she's taking notes.  
  
Harry (aside to Ron): And you're surprised by this?  
  
Valhalla begins the tale:  
  
Many moons before my father's father was born, there was a large and prosperous tribe living in the mountains beside a lake. The mountains were full of game and the lake full of fish. The spirits of the earth smiled upon this tribe and there was peace there.  
  
In one summer, when the fairies flittered numerous above the lake, there was born a girl-child to the chief. The chief, a wise man, had many sons and was well pleased to have a daughter as the last child of his wife.   
  
The Shaman, a powerful controller of the spirits...  
  
Tainn (whispering to Harry): She means a wizard.  
  
...was present at the birth of this child and knew by many signs of the sky and earth that she would be a great speaker to the spirit world. He named her for the glow that the fairies put upon the waters of the lake. That name was 'Wolf that Treads on Water.'  
  
His brother the chief was not well pleased with this name...  
  
Tainn: Well it is quite a mouthful.  
  
Tala: Tainn...shut up.  
  
...so he gave her another. He named her Light Water and so she was called. Light Water grew an obedient child, fair of face and form, her hair long and shining like the water in shaded grottos. And, as the Shaman had predicted, she began to talk with the spirits at an early age. No one was more pleased than he when she began whistling like a bird or when she outran the deer in the mountains. But her actions were uncontrolled, which did not please him. So he besought the approval of the chief, his brother, to begin tutoring her in the control of her gifts. The chief gave permission, and Light Water, who was born Wolf that Treads on Water, became the pupil of the Shaman.   
  
Tainn: Not the apple of his eye, just the pupil.  
  
Valhalla: (Glares at Tainn)  
  
She proved to have not only a talent at conversing with the spirits of nature, but with the mixing of herbs and other fruits of the earth in order to heal sickness of the body and mind. So the Shaman sought the assistance of the Medicine Woman of the tribe, and her education was expanded.  
  
More circles of the seasons passed and Light Water grew into a young woman. She was a delight to her tutors and even to her father who hoped to find a good match for her among his warriors. He had his eye on a likely brave, a tall, broad man named 'His Spear is Long'...  
  
Tainn: (snorts)  
  
Light Water did not like this brave, thinking that he had his attention more on having control over her powers than on being a good husband, but she was an obedient daughter, and if her father wanted her to marry this man she would try and love him...   
  
Tainn: And hope he's not just boasting about his spear.  
  
Lupin: (coughs to cover a chuckle)  
  
Valhalla: Tainn?  
  
Tainn: Yes?  
  
Valhalla: Shut up.  
  
Ahem...as well as she could. Finally she had almost reached the end of her training. There was only one task left to her before she could become a fully accepted Medicine Woman and Shaman of the tribe. This test was of her adaptability and spirit, similar to the ones that the young braves went through before they became warriors in the tribe.   
  
On the day that her test was to begin she was given a knife and blanket by her father, the chief, and a staff of power by the Shaman. The Medicine Woman gave her a small bowl of wood to take as well. Then she was directed to go into the woods and stay a year and a day, taking aid from no one and surviving off of the grace of the spirits and the fruits of the earth.  
  
Tainn: Needless to say, camping equipment was at a premium back then.  
  
Light Water, who was born Wolf that Treads on Water, stood for a moment and regarded those who were her family, seeing unease on their faces. She smiled and said to them, "Do not fear for me, for I am blessed by the Spirit World, and the Wolf, my guide, protects me." Thus the Shaman was amazed, for never had he told her of her true name. And though he knew that the Wolf was her guide, he had withheld this from her, fearing it a totem too strong for a woman. Then Light Water turned and walked into the mountains, carrying with her only her minimal supplies.  
  
Light Water journeyed for nearly an entire moon before coming upon a fair valley, which was bright and verdant green, with a merry waterfall running into a river that ran down the center. Her feet were sore, so she sat at the edge of the river and bathed them, thinking that this would be an acceptable place to make her temporary home. Just as she made this decision she heard the howl of a wolf, and knew it was right.  
  
Tainn (Looks around at the assembled group): See, what he was really saying was...  
  
Ron: There goes the neighborhood?  
  
Tainn (regards Ron in astonishment): Well...yes.   
  
So she set up a camp, using wood from the forest and the skins of animals she trapped.  
  
Tainn: Animal cruelty! I protest!  
  
Then she set out to explore the valley, finding a cave which she thought would be good in case it stormed, and the river flooded. It was set several feet above the floor of the valley, and was long and narrow, almost too narrow for her to climb in, but it would keep out any large animals, with a slightly larger hollow at the end. She thoughtfully set some dried meat and vegetables in a cache there in case she needed them. Thus her first season passed.  
  
Then it was summer, and she spent her time communing with the spirits and burning herbs in the fire to look for omens. She studied the stars and the animals. She learned bird songs and found more ways in which to use her powers through the staff the Shaman, her uncle, had given her. She taught herself to swim like a fish, and attempted to learn to fly.  
  
Tainn: She broke her arm in two places, and didn't try again.  
  
Hermione (looking up, distracted): Really?  
  
Tainn: Why, yes! See, she tried to make a broom, then remembered that they didn't have brooms, so it was just kind of a stick. It didn't fly very well and so she crashed into a tree.  
  
Hermione: (Scribbles down more notes)  
  
Tala: That isn't true.  
  
Hermione: (Glares at Tainn and crosses out what she just wrote)  
  
Valhalla: If you're finished, my dear peanut gallery?  
  
Tainn: Quite, my non-Norse Viking goddess!  
  
Thus her second season passed. Then it was autumn, and she collected the fruits of that season, storing them against the coming winter. She watched the clouds and the behavior of the animals and learned how to predict the weather. She learned how to climb the trees as nimbly as a squirrel. She learned how to form various objects out of the air, and thus made herself comfortable for the long, dark season ahead. But she was beset by loneliness, and though by now most of the animals had become used to her presence, she longed for a human voice.   
  
The first snows fell in the coming of winter. Light Water, who was given the name Wolf that Treads on Water at the time of her birth, girded herself with furs and took a spear she had fashioned, intending to hunt meat to dry before the season became too fierce. The river was frozen, so she walked across and made her way towards the forest. It was very late by the time she returned, pulling the carcass of a deer behind her. The moon shone fat above the valley, and so the snow gave back the light in a manner that made it a mockery of the noontime. Light Water was grateful for the light, for she could not see well in the darkness. Making her way to the cave she had found when first she came to the valley, with the intention of leaving the deer there to protect it from scavengers, she heard a howl behind her.  
  
There were many wolves around her valley, but they respected each other and they did not approach. She had grown used to the sound of wolf song at eventide, and even found comfort in their voices. But the song of this wolf was different, and it filled her with unease. She looked behind her, and saw the wolf, huge with glowing green eyes, approaching her with a measured, threatening tread.   
  
"You may have the deer if you wish it, friend wolf. If you hunger feast upon it." She told it. But the wolf did not take its eyes from her, and she began to fear. Turning quickly, she abandoned the meat and ran like a deer...  
  
Tainn: A LIVE deer, that is. I imagine the one she left wasn't running anywhere.  
  
...to the safety of her small cave. She crawled in, thankful that the opening was too small to allow the wolf entrance, and curled up in the small hollow at the end.   
  
She could hear the wolf, which had followed, snapping and snarling at the entrance, trying to get to her. 'Perhaps it is possessed by some evil spirit,' she thought. She said, "Listen, friend wolf, do not snap and snarl so, for I am small and not so good a morsel for you to eat. Calm yourself and be at ease." The wolf continued to growl, taking no heed of her words.   
  
Light Water felt her fear draining away, safe in her small cave, and since the wolf was there, and she hungered for conversation, she spoke to it the entire night long, reassuring it, and asking if she could do nothing to ease it. As she spoke the growls became less frequent, though she knew by the hot breath that steamed at the opening that the wolf was still there. When she first saw the light of morning dawn, she heard a howl, then a most human groan. Then all was silent.   
  
Light Water did not waste much time, crawling to the opening of the cave and peering cautiously out. The wolf was gone, with no indication that it had ever been there at all, not even tracks on the soft snow.   
  
But as she crawled out into the blinding snow, she found that there was one thing remaining, though she could not know how he had come to be there. Laying upon the snow at her feet was a young man, as beautiful as she had ever seen, his face pale as he slept. The maiden was astonished. How could such a thing be? How had he escaped being eaten by the wolf that had stood vigil outside her cave the night long?   
  
Light Water did not waste much time for such questions, for the young brave was unclothed, and injured, numerous cuts on his body like those that would be made by the claws of a wolf.   
  
Tainn: And she was quite impressed by his spear, in spite of the cold weather.  
  
Tala: Tainn!  
  
She took off her own fur cloak and covered him, then asked the spirits of the wind to bring him to her camp.  
  
Thus she continued her training as a Medicine Woman, treating his cuts and warming him in her hide tent. The brave awoke as she tried to feed him some medicine, and she saw that he had eyes unlike any she had seen before. They were green like the grasses of spring, and flashed in the light of the fire. He made to get up, and she restrained him gently.  
  
The brave looked at her, and found her quite fair to his eyes.  
  
"Peace, young brave. You are safe here, for I am Light Water, a Medicine Woman, and I will help you with your pains." The brave watched her with his curious and fearful eyes.   
  
"Did you take no injury during the night?" He demanded of her. "Did the fangs of a wolf find purchase in your flesh?" It seemed to be important to him, and desperation was evident in his question.  
  
"No, I am safe and whole. The wolf was kept at bay the night long." She told him. And indeed he seemed much relieved, sagging back against her furs.   
  
He stayed with her as his injuries healed, and she came to know that his name was Snow Foot, for he could walk across drifts without leaving a single print. He was also one of those blessed by the Spirits, though he had not a staff with which to control his powers. But when she asked if he was on his own Spirit quest he became silent and would speak no more. But she was glad to have another human, so she did not press for answers, but cared for him and made him clothing from her own pelts.  
  
Snowfoot was much impressed by the woman named Light Water, and watched her closely.  
  
Tainn: You see he wanted some...  
  
Tala (slaps Tainn across the back of his head): That is quite enough.  
  
Tainn: (Injured voice.): Really, Aunt Tally... physical violence is not the answer.  
  
Tala: THAT is a matter of opinion.  
  
Tainn: And I was going to say soup!  
  
He was afraid, though, to tell her of his dark secret, afraid she would shun him as the people of his village had done. He told her that he would leave as soon as he was able, casting a glance at the waxing moon. She protested, citing that the snows were very heavy and he would not survive on his own, for there was no one living nearby. The brave named Snow Foot was much offended, but as he had grown fond of the woman, he agreed to stay until the snows melted.   
  
But the moon waxed further, and Light Water noticed that he became more fearful, staring at the sky as though it portended some doom.   
  
The day before the night that the moon would be full once again, he told her that he must leave, that it was too dangerous to stay any longer. Light Water, who had grown quite close to the taciturn young warrior, was surprised at his vehemence, and asked him if the Spirits had given him warning of some approaching disaster.  
  
Finally he told her. "I am the wolf."  
  
"The wolf?"  
  
"I am the wolf that stood vigil outside the cave, hungering for your flesh, I was the wolf that watched you as you walked across the river. I will be the wolf again when the moon becomes fat in the sky."  
  
"How can this be?" Light Water asked, much afraid.  
  
"When I was on my own journey of the Spirit, I was set upon by a wolf like no other and its teeth found purchase in my leg before I could escape. The night became red and I awoke in the morning not knowing what had happened. It happened again the following moon, and I became a wolf, but one that hungered for humans. When I returned to the village, the Shaman said that I was cursed. He took my staff of communion with the Spirits and set me into the woods, to free myself or to die without causing harm to any other." Snow Foot told this with simple dignity and regret, and Light Water's heart was moved towards him. "If I remain, I will attack you, though it loathes my heart to even think of it."  
  
Light Water heard his words and found that he loved her as she did him. "You will stay." She told him, "For I love you, and I will not send you off to be alone. Before nightfall I will go to my cave. Come there and I will speak to you all the night, and come to you in the morning."  
  
"It is true that while you spoke to me that night, the words crept past the red haze of madness, but I will not put you in danger." His heart leapt, though, at her profession of her love for him.  
  
"I will not be in danger." She told him; then she kissed him.  
  
Tainn: Woo...this story's getting hot.  
  
Hermione: Haven't they been sharing the same tent for a month?  
  
Tala: hmm...  
  
Tainn: Well, who could resist such a specimen...who happens to resemble me so strongly.  
  
Valhalla: I could.  
  
Ginny: Yeah.  
  
Hermione: With no problem at all.  
  
Tainn (whimpers): You're all so mean.  
  
And so that night was much like the first they had met. She stayed in the cave and talked to the wolf all night, and he remained without and listened. When she emerged in the morning with clothing for him, Snow Foot looked at her with admiration. "You are a brave woman, Light Water." He said, "With a warrior's heart."   
  
"With a woman's heart." She told him.  
  
More moons passed and with the coming of spring it was time for Light Water to return to her village. She had spent those moons in communion with the wolf, her spirit guide, knowing that when her time in the wilderness was over another test awaited her. This was a test that only she, perhaps, knew would come.  
  
Snow Foot was fearful, though he did not show her this, knowing that her tribe would not accept him as he bore the curse of the wolf. But he did not want to lose her acceptance and companionship so when she went he followed.   
  
The Shaman and the Chief, Light Water's father, were waiting by the lake when she returned; along with His Spear is Long, who wished to take her to wife. They were very surprised, as may be imagined, when she did not return alone.   
  
In her year away she had grown ever more lovely; her hair still shining like water in dark places and her face glowing with a happiness and completion that she had lacked before. And behind her walked a young brave, strong and tall, beautiful in face and form.  
  
Seeing the two of them together, His Spear is Long was struck with fury and jealousy. The chief, also, was not entirely happy when Light Water, who was born Wolf that Treads on Water, came home accompanied by a young man of unknown tribe. The Shaman, though, saw the bond between the two young people, burning as bright as the sun on the water. But he also saw a shadow in the strange green eyes of the young brave; something onto which no light could shine.  
  
Light Water took her father, the chief, and her uncle, the Shaman, aside and told them of the strange spell that was upon the brave known as Snow Foot. She told them also of her intention to wed him.  
  
Her father, the Chief, became blinded with fury and fear, and he refused his daughter's request to wed the man, Snow Foot. He ordered her to forget the young brave and to marry the man he had chosen for her.  
  
Light Water had always been an obedient child, but when her father told her this, she felt a long-suppressed rebellious spirit well up in her, and she refused to take His Spear is Long as husband. Her father was angered even further, and he made to slay Snow Foot, but the young warrior, with agility unsurpassed by those not chosen of the wolf, leapt away and came up with his own knife in hand.  
  
But Light Water stayed him, saying, "I love you both, and would not have the hand of one I love take the life of the other. Is there no way that we can be together with your blessing?"  
  
And her father spoke in anger. "Should you stay with him together on the night that the moon is fat; stay and not be slain and I would allow you to wed. But I will not allow one so cursed to bring his curse down upon my tribe."  
  
Snow Foot exclaimed in anger, but Light Water smiled and said, "Oh my father, it shall be done."  
  
In the week that would follow before the moon was full her father tried to recant his angry words, and Snow Foot tried to persuade her not to carry out her foolish intention, but she would not be swayed. Finally the Shaman, her uncle, came to her as she sat lost in thought by the fire, with Snow Foot at her side, pale and ill but still with a beauty that shone to all who saw him.   
  
"Daughter of my brother," He said, "What gives you such confidence that you will not be slain or fall under the same curse as besets your lover?"  
  
Tainn: PMS?  
  
Tala: Tainn, if you know what's good for you, you will shut up now.  
  
Hermione (muttering): As if he's one to talk.  
  
"The wolf, my guide, has shown a way to me." She told him with a smile that held a wisdom beyond what even he knew.  
  
"If this is true, then you were named correctly as Wolf that Treads on Water, and may your Spirit not abandon you on the night following this one." The Shaman bowed his head to her. Then he looked to Snowfoot, who stared back with his green eyes glowing in the light of the fire. "May you be deserving of her, and her trust in you."  
  
"I shall always strive to be so." The brave answered with a dignity that matched the wisdom in his love's smile.  
  
Thus the Shaman's heavy heart was eased somewhat, and he walked away to ask the spirits to bless the test that lay ahead of the two young people.  
  
When the Shaman left them, Snowfoot turned to Wolf that Treads on Water and asked her, "What have the spirits revealed to you?"  
  
"A form that will take no harm from the wolf within you." She told him as she lay against his shoulder. "I will become a wolf as well, but by choice, rather than curse."  
  
"Is this possible?"  
  
She showed him that it was, and he was overcome with wonder.  
  
They entered the large lodge that she had had her father construct, secure enough that the wolf could not tear through it, hand in hand as the sun was setting.   
  
Her father, the Chief and the Shaman her uncle, sat vigil outside the heavily barred opening of the lodge, her father beset with remorse, and the Shaman with wonder. Inside, two wolves lay, curled up with each other, peaceful as the night wore on.  
  
In the morning the two emerged, Wolf that Treads on Water supporting the exhausted Snow Foot upon her shoulder. All who had gathered watched and wondered that she had not a mark upon her.  
  
"So you have seen, my father." Wolf that Treads on Water told the Chief, "I will come to no harm; the Wolf that curses him protects me." She continued. "And now we will leave together, and go back to the place we dwelt in peace."  
  
But His Spear is Long stood and issued a challenge to Snow Foot, still weak from his terrible transformation, accusing him of stealing away his betrothed.  
  
Tainn: He had spear envy.  
  
Tala: (Whaps Tainn on the back of the head again.)  
  
Wolf that Treads on Water, tried to dissuade Snow Foot from accepting the challenge, but the young brave knew that were this matter not resolved, they would have no peace as long as His Spear is Long harbored such fury against him.  
  
So he girded himself and faced His Spear is Long across a small circle of those in the tribe. Some of these muttered among themselves at the lack of honor in His Spear is Long's challenge, and the bravery of Snow Foot in facing the warrior while still ill from the curse of the Wolf. Yet others talked of Snow Foot as a creature of darkness, and saw in His Spear is Long a wisdom even beyond the chief's. For why should they give a daughter of the tribe, blessed of the spirits, to this unknown brave cursed by the spirits.  
  
But Snow Foot did not listen to their speeches, and took up the knife given to him by the chief, who looked upon His Spear is Long in distrust engendered by his rash actions.  
  
Tainn (nodding): It IS very bad form.  
  
Then the two leapt at each other, their knives flashing like teeth before the dust rose and hid them from view. When it settled only Snow Foot remained standing, though there was a cruel wound bisecting his chest. Wolf that Treads on Water rushed to him and staunched the wound, pride in his bravery glowing in her dark eyes.   
  
But the mutters grew louder from those watching, and they began to wonder if while concealed by view the teeth of the victor had not ripped the life away from the son of the tribe.  
  
The Shaman and the Medicine Woman, sensing the darkness in their thoughts, rushed the two young lovers away from the scene, and they took refuge in the Medicine Woman's tent.   
  
"You must leave before their troubled thoughts overcome their reason." The Shaman, Wolf that Treads on Water's uncle, told her.   
  
"We will." She said, as the Medicine Woman treated the wound on Snow Foot's chest, using poultices and medicines, the wound disappeared quickly. "But first, my beloved teacher, will you call upon the spirits to bless our union?"  
  
Then the Shaman did, while the Medicine Woman left to pack Wolf that Treads on Water's belongings and certain things that they would need for their life in exile. When she returned, the Shaman left briefly, and came back holding a staff of power for the man cursed by the wolf, which would also help support him as he walked.  
  
"I made this, young Snow Foot, when you first came to us. In it is a magical element that is tuned to you, and will aid you in the working of the spirits. Use this with the powers in you, and with the aid of the one you have wed, and build your life wisely."  
  
Snow Foot was moved by this gesture and took the staff.   
  
"Now go, my young student and beloved daughter of my brother, the chief; go an may the Spirits bless you." The Shaman bowed his head, for he knew that he would never see the two young people again in this life's circle.  
  
Then Snow Foot and Wolf that Treads on Water bade them farewell, and walked into the mountains, where they would live alone, for many years. Wolf that Treads on Water bore three children, all blessed by the spirits, and all with green eyes like the verdant grass. As time passed, others cursed by the wolf also found their way into the valley where they had made their home, and they were made welcome.   
  
Snow Foot and Wolf that Treads on Water lived until they joined the circle of the earth, and their sons and daughter as well, then their children, and theirs, and in each generation there would be a Medicine Woman or Man, a Shaman, and one who would take on the form of the wolf at will.  
  
And Snow Valley remained and remains, though changed, still a safe home for those who would live and love there.  
  
Tainn (sniffs and wipes a tear away): I love that story.  
  
Tala: You are so inconsistent.  
  
Tainn: But consistent in my inconsistency.  
  
Hermione: So that's a true story.  
  
Valhalla: Basically. Most legends become distorted somewhat by time, but the basis remains in fact. Wolf that Treads on Water and Snow Foot really existed, and you can see the evidence of that right here in this room.  
  
Harry: What do you mean?  
  
Valhalla: Tala and Tainn are their direct descendants.  
  
Tala: They were my great-great-great grandparents, through my mother's side. She gave my brother and I the name Snowfoot since she was the last of the line.  
  
Ron: So who are the...er...Shame-man and Medicine person, and wolf animagus?  
  
Tala: Well I suppose you could call both Ming and I Shamans of our generation, and I guess I would be the medicine woman as well.  
  
Hermione: And the wolf animagus?  
  
Harry and Lupin (Give Tala a sharp look)  
  
Tala (smiles strangely): Tainn upholds that tradition. Mingan doesn't really seem the type, does he? I suppose if I tried to take on all three roles I'd be stretched a little thin.  
  
Harry: I'd think so.  
  
Tala (Smiles at Harry then looks at Valhalla): Thank you for the story, Val. I enjoy it every time.  
  
Author's notes: This was a little plot bunny that hopped into my brain at work one day and refused to leave. After trying to tell the tale to one of my friends, unsuccessfully as I don't seem to have the same verbal skill as I do when sitting at the keyboard, I decided to write it up and send it to her. I shared it with a few others, and they said I should post it. Though this little story takes place in the story Harry Potter and the Book of Karsis, it really has nothing to do with the plot, and therefore would never have been included in the main text of the story. If you enjoyed this make sure you read Karsis, as you may enjoy that as well.  
  
Cheers! 


End file.
